The World Revolves Around Me
by SingingOurDeath
Summary: hermione sings a bunch of songs to express herself...not much else. various songs and various feelings. 'bout it. and just cos ppl assumed it would be a one-shot im gonna continue sticks tongue out in defiance
1. Boyfriends

Hermione stood up on stage, all nervousness vanishing. This was where she belonged. This was her big chance. She held the mike in her hand, knowing what this could all mean. Every song she had sung and will sing would mean something. The world all revolve around her. For once the world would revolve around her. She scanned the crowd, she found everyone she ever knew there and some people she wishes she knew. She smiled and heard the crowd clap. She felt the band behind her start and she took a deep breath to start the song that might very well change her life, and start her on a great new adventure.  
  
_Well I saw you with your hands above your head  
  
Spinning around, trying not to look down  
  
But you did, and you fell, hard on the ground  
  
Then you stumbled around for a good ten minutes  
  
And I said I'd never seen anyone look so dumb before  
  
And you laughed and said I still know how to turn you on though  
_  
She smiled as she remembered her first boyfriend, Harry. He could be so strange sometimes but he always knew what she was feeling, how to turn her life upside-down.  
  
_You're the only one who  
  
drags me kicking and screaming through fast dreams  
  
you're the only one who  
  
knows exactly what I need  
_  
Happy was the only she could ever remember feeling around them, her numerous boyfriends. That's all she could remember.  
  
_And I probably forgot to tell you this  
  
Like that time I forgot to tell you about the scar  
  
Remember how uncomfortable that made you feel?  
  
See you're not what I expected  
  
But you're the only one who knows how to handle me  
  
And you're such a great kisser and I know that you'd agree  
_  
Draco was the hottest thing she had ever seen, especially in boxers, she bit lip to keep from laughing when she thought that but she was still singing. He had been shocked when he had seen her scars that her father had brought onto her, but he was still the only one who could calm her down and save others from her wrath.  
  
_You're the only one who  
  
drags me kicking and screaming through fast dreams  
  
you're the only one who  
  
knows exactly what I need  
_  
They're whole world's had been her and her whole world had been just little old them.  
  
_I hope you can forgive me for that time  
  
When I put my hand between your legs  
  
And said it was small  
  
Cuz its really not at all  
  
I guess there's just a part of me that likes to bring you down  
  
Just to keep you around  
  
Cuz the day you realize how amazing you are  
  
You're gonna leave me  
_  
Ron had always been self-conscious around her and she hadn't helped. She didn't want him to realize how great he was, how wonderful, cos she knew that he would see that she was weak. He would leave her and she needed him more than he could believe. And yet he seemed to believe her every time she said he was wrong. Silly fool.  
  
_You're the only one who  
  
Hold my hair back when I'm drunk and gets sick  
  
you're the only one who  
  
knows exactly what I need  
_  
Neville was the only one who had the guts to stand by and helped when she puked her guts out. One too many vodkas can do something to you and he held her hair while she felt the aftermath of it. He was always seemed scared around her but...oh well. Trevor, his frog, had more courage, but Trevor couldn't tell her everything would be alright (even if it wasn't.)  
  
_You're the only one who  
  
Drags me kicking and screaming through fast dreams  
  
You're the only one who  
  
Knows exactly what I need  
  
_They were the only ones who could make her laugh on a rainy day.  
  
_Exactly what I need  
  
They were exactly what she needed. Exactly what she had always needed.  
  
Well I saw you with your hands above your head  
  
Spinning around, trying not to look down  
  
But you did, and you fell, hard on the ground  
_  
They were so silly. She still loved them. They were the greatest. And they never fell down. 


	2. Abandonment

Hermione came back on stage, not bothering to introduce anything. She just started singing. She felt like crying, remembering what was about to happen.  
  
_You and me _

_We used to be together _

_Everyday together always _

_I really feel _

_That I'm losing my best friend _

_I can't believe_

_ This could be the end _

_It looks as though you're letting go _

_And if it's real _

_Well I don't want to know_  
  
Both Harry and Ron were going away, to a place were Hermione couldn't follow. She was losing them. She may never see them again but they didn't seem to care. They seemed relieved; after all it was them who wanted to go, who decided to go. She didn't want to believe it. It had to all be a dream. She saw Ginny's sympathetic face in crowd, but it meant nothing. Nothing when you've lost your best friends.  
  
_Don't speak _

_I know just what you're saying _

_So please stop explaining _

_Don't tell me cause it hurts _

_Don't speak_

_ I know what you're thinking _

_I don't need your reasons _

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_  
  
Nothing they said could change the facts. Their excuses were pathetic, saying it was hard to watch me go off with men other than them. That's wasn't her fault. She dated, yes, but was that a crime. she may have dated more often than htey would approve but they never all out said it and even if they did it was her life. her life to lead and later crash. She was sinking into depression and everyone knew it, but instead of helping her deal, they were leaving her. Cos it hurt to watch her. Well, it hurt to watch them go, but what could she do about it?  
  
_Our memories_

_ Well, they can be inviting _

_But some are altogether _

_Mighty frightening_

_ As we die, both you and I _

_With my head in my hands _

_I sit and cry  
_  
After all the times they spend together, how could they just forget that? They had faced terrible things together but also good times. What about all those times in Hogsmeade? Sipping butterbeers? Tears began to bridge in her eyes but she refused to cry, instead continued singing, knowing that to most of the witches and wizards in the crowd, the lyrics meant little, but to those select few, it meant the world, showing her feelings without hesitation. The lyrics burned their hearts, knowing they were true to her.  
  
_Don't speak _

_I know just what you're saying _

_So please stop explaining _

_Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no) _

_Don't speak _

_I know what you're thinking_

_ I don't need your reasons_

_ Don't tell me cause it hurts_  
  
The song was upbeat but the words were harsh to a careful listener.  
  
_It's all ending _

_I gotta stop pretending who we are... _

_You and me _

_I can see us dying...are we?  
_  
Hermione knew in her heart that it had been coming on for a while. They had been drifting apart. They had been ignoring her so she had forced herself deeper into her books, looking for an excuse for it all. She had started to hang around with Ginny more often but her loyalty would always go towards her brother, which is how it should be but it still hurt, terribly. She felt like she didn't have any more friends and there was no amount of explaining that could say why.  
  
_Don't speak _

_I know just what you're saying _

_So please stop explaining _

_Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)_

_ Don't speak I know what you're thinking _

_I don't need your reasons _

_Don't tell me cause it hurts _

_Don't tell me cause it hurts!_

_ I know what you're saying _

_So please stop explaining_  
  
Don't say it, we have all heard it before. Pain should never break such a strong friendship. Why did it? How could it? Just because of changes Hermione couldn't stop? Why was nothing fair?  
  
_Don't speak, don't speak, don't speak, oh I know what you're thinking And I don't need your reasons I know you're good, I know you're good, I know you're real good Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts  
_  
Shut up. She doesn't need it. She's heard it all before.  
  
_**(I don't own any of the songs nor harry potter I didn't in the either chappie either nor will I in any chapters to come. Email me if you want to know the songs and artists.)** _


End file.
